Beck On Fire
by beckettjade
Summary: In an effort to bring more Jealous Beck into the world, here are some one-shots. As time goes on may be adding new chapters. Bade (Ryder and Sinjin thrown in as well)
1. The Key

**A/N: Hi! I have recently been on a "jealous Beck" kick. I have scavenged the Internet trying to find any and all stories in which Beck gets jealous. The majority of them were great...but they were also written 2 or 3+ years ago. With this in mind, I think it's time for some new "Beck gets Jealous" stories!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Set: After Season 4 (more of a protective Beck than jealous- the next chapter deals more with the jealousy)**

* * *

The Key  


Beck sighs with frustration and rolls onto his side hoping that will induce sleep. Sleeping in his old bed in his house while his RV gets fixed only reminds him of why he moved into the RV in the first place.

After a painful five minutes, he gives up sleep and grabs his phone from the nightstand next to his bed, deciding to scroll through The Slap instead.

Robbie: _"Anyone have any thigh cream? Asking for a friend."_

Rex: _"Robbie isn't asking for a friend."_

Beck shakes his head and decides to skip over the rest of his feed to check out Jade's page.

Jade: _"No Berf, I can't roast cucumbers tonight. Maybe on Sunday at 2:30 but I'll check my daily planner when I'm home xoxo SVC"_

Beck rubs his eyes, refreshes her page and looks at the top tweet again. That's strange...

He quietly gasps once he understands then sits up in bed to dial Jade's number.

"Why?" Jade groans into the phone once she finally answers.

"Hi babe, is your laptop in your room?"

"It's downstairs, why?" Jade asked, as she began to wake up her level of annoyance began rising.

Beck grimaced, "Okay, good. Stay in your room." Beck stood up, putting on sweatpants.

"And why should I do that?" Jade asked sarcastically. "Hmm, maybe because it's 3 in the morning? Gee Beck, what an idea." Beck could practically hear Jade's eye-roll.

"Just- just stay in your room…please?" Beck stops moving, hoping Jade will listen.

"Ugh," Jade huffed and hung up the phone. Beck let out a breath and ran to the kitchen.

Grabbing his keys from the table as well as the first two items he saw on the counter (as potential "weapons"), he jumps into his car to start it up. The hum of the engine almost lulls Beck back to the half-asleep state he had just been in. But he wakes up when he remembers where he's going and what he's doing.

Beck moans as he drives along and his annoyance quickly dissolves into anger. How insane can someone be to voluntarily go into Jade's house? He hates that anyone, particularly the socially inept Sinjin, has such easy access to his girlfriend.

Beck gripped the steering wheel tighter as his mind left the dark streets and reveled in the anger. He hates that there is a guy, other than him, at Hollywood Arts that isn't afraid of Jade. It's one thing to outwardly hit on his girlfriend in school- in front of Beck and also a public place where Jade can shut him down and potentially harm him- but it is a different story when he breaks into her house at anytime. They just started being a couple again and they do not need Sinjin intervening.

Driving up to her house, Beck notices the only car in the driveway is Jade's. _She's home alone?!_

He slams his car door shut with more force than necessary, but takes a deep breath as he walks to the door and plays with her house key.

He opens her front door with the key Jade gave him when they first started dating.

For three and a half years he's never taken it off his keychain- and never plans to. He knew she would never call nor ask for help but if she ever did, he could be there. When they broke up he never told Jade he kept it; out of concern she'd take it away. In case of an emergency, he always thought.

Beck opens the door slowly while holding the only materials he thought to grab: all-purpose cleaner and a frying pan. He freezes when the light turns on just as he steps into the living room.

"Jade," Beck gasps. "Where's Sinjin?!"

Beck looks at Jade with wild eyes when he finds her sitting in an armchair in the corner of the room.

"I just kicked him out," Jade crossed her arms, annoyed at the creepy nuisance.

"He must have gotten in through the back door again," Jade explained, standing up and walking across the room towards Beck.

Beck suddenly feels self-conscious as he looks down at the items he brought with him, then turns his attention back to Jade. Despite waking up only twenty minutes earlier, she still looked lovely to him.

"So, my boyfriend has driven all the way to my house at 3 in-the-morning to," Jade glanced at his hands, "windex my loser stalker?" A bit of a smirk played on her lips.

Beck gave a cheeky smile as she said "my boyfriend," then humbly replied, "Yep."

He met her in the middle of the room and put his hands on her shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

"Aww," Jade uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around his waist.

The pair stood silent in her living room holding each other, both incredibly tired. Jade looked around her living room as they stayed standing. It suddenly occurred to her that no windows were smashed and the front door wasn't broken down.

While she thought it was strange, she chose not to ask Beck how he got into her house. Instead, Jade simply looked up at him and smiled, pulling him in tighter.


	2. Just a Play

**A/N: This is set before season 1.  
**

* * *

Just a Play

Beck struggles to open the door to his new RV until he finally decides to put down the large fan and use two hands to unlock it. Jade kept complaining about how hot it was the last time she visited and threatened to stop coming over. As they were several months into their relationship, Beck knew Jade was serious about her threats.

"There," Beck huffed, dropping the fan and plugging it in by his fish tank. He popped open a can of lemonade and took a seat on his couch, smiling with pride at his ability to be a great boyfriend. He picked up his phone to text Jade about the fan when he heard someone knocking on the door. _Wow, perfect timing_ , Beck thought.

"Hey Ja-"

"Hi Beck!" Meredith said cheerfully. "Are you ready to rehearse? I brought you a cupcake!"

Beck ran a hand through his hair, startled. He let out an awkward laugh at his unexpected guest.

"I thought we were rehearsing our lines tomorrow afternoon, after play practice?"

Meredith's face looked like a deer stuck in headlights as she stuttered, "Oh-oh, um, I'm sorry!"

"That's alright. I'm sorry but I can't do it today, Jade's coming over soon," Beck sighed, feeling bad for the girl. Meredith swallowed before she forced a cheery smile on her face.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then! But here, take the cupcake, my dad made it this morning!" Handing him the cupcake, Meredith walked quickly to her bike prepared to go home. Unfortunately, it was at that moment that Jade arrived. Meredith squeaked and rode off as Jade sneered at her.

 _Oh no,_ Beck threw the cupcake to the side hoping Jade wouldn't notice.

"Well, I guess she brought you another cupcake, huh? What else did she give you?" Jade said, storming up to Beck's door.

"She thought we were rehearsing for Andre's play today," Beck spoke with a calm tone. "But I told her we can't because _my_ _girlfriend_ was coming over." He smiled at his line, knowing Jade loved when he called her his girlfriend, reminding her she was more important to him than any other girl.

"Well, okay. I wish she'd stop bringing you cupcakes though..."

"Hey, I bought a fan today. Wanna go inside and cool off together?" Beck asked. Not waiting for an answer, he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside, locking the door behind them.

* * *

The next day, Jade decided to visit Beck and watch the play rehearsal. Examining the scene Beck and Meredith were rehearsing, she realized the pair were playing a couple.

"Andre, give me that script." Andre jumped at Jade's angry tone and quickly handed her his copy. Her eyes widened as she read on, eventually letting out a low growl once she got to the part where the two had to kiss.

Several days of one-sided accusations lead to two weeks of arguing. Her jealousy only increasing as the weeks went on until it finally culminated at the end of the summer.

"Jade, I don't want to be with anyone besides _you_! I swear! The play's over now, stop making something out of nothing," Beck said with a whine to his voice. Before she could respond he pulled her face to his and kissed her deeply, simply tired of being falsely accused of infidelity.

"I just don't understand why you're jealous," Beck wrapped his arms around her waist as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm still your girlfriend?" Jade asked, looking up at him with her big blue eyes. She knew the answer but, as always, just wanted to hear him say it.

Beck smiled and answered, "As long as I can be your boyfriend," then brought his lips back down to hers.

* * *

School started up again several weeks later and posters for the fall semester plays covered the walls. One show in particular caught Jade's eye.

"' _The Beauty of a Graveyard'_?! _"_ Jade cried with excitement. Beck smiled, she rarely showed any emotion implying happiness...well, in public, at least.

"I am so trying out for this play," she said, ripping the poster off the wall.

"Yeah, I heard Ryder Daniels is an awesome director," Beck said, leaving out the fact that it was said by one of the girls in his "fan club."

"Perfect. It says auditions are this afternoon. No time for lunch, babe. I have to prepare," Jade kissed his cheek, grabbed her backpack up from the floor and walked over to the Black Box Theater.

To her surprise, the theater was already filled with girls. Jade picked up one of the few packets left on the stage that had the auditions scenes for each character.

Every girl in the room was at least one year older than her but she could tell they were nowhere near her level of talent. In fact, it appeared most of the girls were fixing their hair and makeup, barely practicing the lines.

Jade scoffed, _I am booking this role._

She smiled deviously as she sat down in one of the folding chairs in the front of row. Immediately getting into character, she tuned out everyone around her until a hot boy graced the stage an hour later.

"Hey everyone! I'm Ryder Daniels and, as you may know, I am the director for this little show," the boy smiled as the girls squealed and clapped for him. "Thank you guys so much for coming to audition, I can't wait to see what you got!"

The girls started clapping again and this time Jade felt herself joining in. As a freshman, this is Jade's first audition for a show at Hollywood Arts- she needed to make a good impression.

"Why don't you guys line up and we can start the auditions," Ryder said, with a nod. He smirked as all the girls jumped up, pushing and fighting their way to the front of the line. Jade simply stood up and walked to the front of the line to stand in front of the first girl, who was busy fighting off the girl behind her.

"And perfect," Ryder clapped his hands together to get their attention. Looking at Jade, he winked and said, "Let's start with you. Everyone else, please stand in the hall. Not to worry, ladies, you'll all have the chance to audition."

The girls filed out as Jade got on stage. Ryder sat in a chair in the first row and smiled. Her heart sped up and Jade understood why so many girls came to audition.

"Well, I've never seen you before," Ryder said.

Jade stood up straight and replied, "Yeah, I'm a freshman." She struggled to keep her voice in her usual monotonous tone.

Ryder's smile grew and gestured with his hand to begin.

"Hello, my name is Jade West and I will be auditioning for the role of Lucy, the vampire."

She took a deep breath and began. Her whole demeanor changed and she spoke each line with conviction. By the time she finished her lines, Ryder looked at her in amazement.

"That was..perfect," Ryder quickly stood up and called all the girls from the hallway back into the theater.

He got on the stage, put his arm around Jade's shoulders and said, "I am sorry to cut the auditions short, I have just found my Lucy." Jade's mouth fell open. Smiling victoriously, she gazed at each of them with an air of superiority. The crowd left, some dejected and some angry.

"Thank you," Jade said, pulling away from his arm and getting off stage to grab her bag.

"No, thank you." he said in a serious tone. "Rehearsals start in two days, here's the script. I'll see you then," Ryder handed her the script.

"See you then," Jade said, walking with a speed that was more of a run than a walk. Pulling out her phone she noticed a text that Beck sent before her audition.

 _Good luck babe, meet me at my RV later :)_

Picking up coffees for her and Beck at Jet Brew, she headed over to Beck's.

Beck threw his homework to the side when he heard someone furiously knocking. With a smile he ran his hand through his hair, slightly fixing it before opening the door.

"Hey," Beck said with a cool attitude.

"I got the part!" Jade practically tackled him as she jumped up to kiss him. He held their weight up so they didn't fall with just one arm around her waist.

"That's awesome!" Beck cried. He had never seen her so happy. In fact, he's now sure he's the only one who has. He sat on the edge of his bed while Jade stayed standing in front of him.

Putting her hands on her hips, she said, "I was the first to audition and Ryder gave me the spot immediately." Beck leaned back on his hands and looked up at Jade smiling proudly.

"I'm not surprised." Jade returned his smile with one of confidence. He pulled Jade's knees, making her fall onto him. Beck laughed at her shocked expression. Stopping her from speaking he began kissing her, his lips eventually trailing down to her neck. The two continued to fool around, rolling over each other on the small twin-sized bed until Jade heard her phone beep.

"It's probably Cat, she can wait," Jade said and resumed making out with her boyfriend. Her phone went off another two times before she finally decided to check it.

Jade looked at her phone slightly confused, "Ryder texted me...I never gave him my number though."

"Maybe he looked at your Slap page, I think it lists people's numbers there," Beck grabbed a rubber ball from the floor next to Jade and started throwing it in the air and catching it.

"I don't have my number on there, I don't need creeps contacting me," Jade replied, shuttering at the thought.

"It's no big deal, he probably asked Andre, I think he has a class with him. Anyway, what'd he say?"

"He asked me to sit in on the auditions tomorrow night," Jade read. "Don't we have plans to go to the beach with Cat, Robbie and Andre tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, but Ryder's two years older than us and you've just been made the star of his play. I think you can miss Beach Party-Tuesday's," Beck threw the ball across the RV, scoring it in his mini basketball hoop.

Jade turned around and grinned deviously at Beck. "I know. I just wanted to hear you say 'star of the play.'"

* * *

"Hey Beck," Andre said as he walked up to Beck's locker the next morning.

"Sup Andre?"

"So, Ryder texted me last night asking for Jade's number," Andre said with an uncomfortable look on his face. "Jade is in his new show?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," Beck replied with pride. "Why do you look worried, man?"

"Well, I haven't heard the best things about him like-

"Beck! Andre! My brother did the craziest thing last night!" Cat hopped from the entrance of the school to join the boys.

"Ooh, sorry Cat. I, uh, have a burrito I need to buy..." Beck quickly walked away, leaving Andre to hear another one of her outrageous stories. _Does she even have a brother?_

Beck got on line outside Festus' food truck. A crowd of girls were in front of him but, to his surprise and pleasure, none turned around to talk to him, rather, they were all whispering.

"BECK!" Jade yelled, "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Here I am," Beck laughed. Jade took his arm and wrapped it over her shoulders. When one of the girls turned around Jade glared, scaring the girl and sending her back to her friends that continued their whispering.

Beck kissed her cheek, effectively turning her pout into a slight smile.

"I hate lines. I'm getting us a table. Get me a coffee and two sugars," Jade ordered.

Beck nodded, "Got it." He kept on forgetting whether or not she wanted milk in her coffee, but this time he thinks he has her order down pat.

As soon as Jade walks away, one of the whispering girls turned around.

"You know Jade got the part in Ryder's play, right?"

"Yeah..." Beck gave her a confused look as she simply nodded and turned back to her friends.

"Yeah, he doesn't know. Poor Beck, at least we'll have a chance with him now." Beck overheard one of the girls. He smirked at their desperateness and stepped up to order his food.

After eating with Beck, the rest of the day went by fast and Jade found herself kissing Beck goodbye and heading over to the Black Box Theater.

Ryder stood at the doors to the theater, slightly surprising Jade.

"You're dating Beck?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah," Jade answered, walking in with him as he opens the door.

"He's a cool dude."

"Yep. So, who's auditioning today?" Jade looked over the room, confused at the lack of people.

"Oh, I should have told you. I changed the play around," Ryder handed her a new script and tossed out the old one she was holding.

"Do I still have the main part?" Jade asked bluntly, not caring at all about the other changes to the play. Ryder only laughed in response.

"Yes. I've just cut the show down to an hour. It takes place over one night in a graveyard, the whole story is told through subtext," Jade gave him a confused look so Ryder continued explaining.

"The play now has a lot of body language. It's more of a physical show. The audience has to read between the lines, you know? It doesn't come out straight from the dialogue," Ryder paused to let Jade think it over.

"Interesting, unnecessary choice, but okay."

Ryder laughed and replied, "Lucy," gesturing to Jade, "will spend the night trying to convince Jake, the werewolf, to love her. But the werewolf doesn't realize until the end, just as she dies."

Ryder's smile combined with his upperclassman confidence slightly clouded Jade's ability to be skeptical, and judge how terrible the play sounds.

"It's just me and you? No other actors?"

"Just us," Ryder smirked. He took a folding chair and turned it around, sitting down with the chair in-between his legs. In response, Jade sits down across from him and crosses her legs.

Ryder had a look of joy in his eyes as he opened his mouth to make a joke but Jade stopped him.

"Let's start rehearsing. I'm bored," Jade took her thermos of coffee out and drank some to keep her awake and focused... on the play, not the hot guy.

The days following that first rehearsal left little time for Jade to hang out with Beck and their friends. The weird part was, she didn't actually mind not seeing them. _I need to talk to Cat about this._

* * *

"Hey, want to go see that new movie tomorrow night? I heard it's the worst horror film ever made," Beck asks at lunch a week after Jade started rehearsals.

She let out one of her rare smiles at the sound of a terrible horror film, "YES." Beck leaned over and kissed her just as Cat, Robbie and Andre joined them at the table.

Robbie sat across from Jade and asked, in an upbeat voice, "Hey Jade, how are rehearsals going?" .

Jade mocked his tone and said "Wow Robbie, thanks for asking. I'm taking a fry." Beck snickered as Jade proceeded to take about five of his fries.

"I miss you Jadey," Cat spoke quietly.

Jade replied by rolling her eyes and saying, "Cat, come with me to buy a cookie."

Cat's face lit up. "Yay! An adventure!"

"No!" Cat dropped her head but picked it back up still happy to spend a moment with her best friend.

"Hey, we just passed the cookie cart!" Cat says with a confused expression. Jade grabbed Cat's wrist and pulled her from the Asphalt Cafe all the way to the janitor's closet.

"Just to be clear," Cat said as she examined the closet, "we won't be buying any cookies?" Jade gave Cat a pointed look, causing her to sigh. "I had a feeling."

Jade's gaze left Cat's and went to the ceiling.

"I think Ryder likes me," Jade spoke quickly, biting her lip when she finished. She looked back down at Cat when she didn't hear an answer.

"So?" Cat asked. "You have a boyfriend." Jade simply stared at Cat without replying.

"Jade, why do you look all confused and worried?" Cat gasped. "Do you like Ryder too?!"

"Well, no, but..." Before she could finish speaking, Cat slapped her arm. When Jade made a move to hit her back, Cat didn't even flinch. Surprised at the lack of a response, Jade didn't follow through on the slap.

"Why are you making that face?"

"Does Beck know about this?" Cat asked with a pout.

"No! And he can't know, please don't tell anyone," Jade pleaded.

"Then why did you tell me?" Jade looked at her with a squinty-eyed glare, softer than the one she uses on most people but enough for Cat to understand the conversation was over. Cat huffed and held her arm out so Jade could grab her wrist and pull her back to the table. The boys were packing up their bags.

"You guys are leaving?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, but do you want to come over tonight, after rehearsal?" Beck kissed Jade on the cheek while Cat, Robbie and Andre left the table.

Jade took a deep breath before saying, "I'm sorry Beck, I can't tonight, Ryder wants to have a longer rehearsal."

"Why can't he work on scenes with the other characters?" Beck questioned. His hands grabbed Jade's hips, pulling her closer to him. "That way we can have at least some fun on a Friday night." He spoke in a suggestive voice and lightly tickled the bit of skin exposed between where her shirt ended and her jeans began.

Jade's eyes widened when she realized she never told Beck about the change in the play.

"Um, about that-

The bell rang and Beck squeezed her closer before saying, "Sorry babe, I can't be late to music theory again. We'll talk later, okay?" Jade nodded and Beck went off. Slowly, Jade started walking to her next class.

As Beck walked, one of his fangirls ran up to him.

"Hey, Beck, so since Jade is 'working' on Ryder's play, do you want to go out this weekend?" the girl batted her eyelashes.

Beck looked at her with a slight smile, "Just because she's in Ryder's show doesn't mean she isn't my girlfriend."

"Oh, you must not know about Ryder then..."

At this statement, Beck stopped and looked at the girl, "What do you mean?"

"Poor Beck," the girl pitied Beck and his lack of knowledge. "Ryder always gets with the girl he's working with. He's persistent- he flirts, compliments..and gets...touchy," the girl started to get a bit emotional as she went on. "But just touchy enough to not suspect or think anything of it. But when you over analyze it you think it means something. But it's all mind games. ALL mind games." Before Beck could ask anything else, the girl ran away with tears in her eyes.

 _That's strange...definitely can't be true with Jade, but strange nonetheless_ , Beck thought as he started walking again. But once he was in class he couldn't stop thinking about it. She always has rehearsal at night. He never lets Jade hang out on weekends. It's only a one-hour play, how much rehearsing do they really need to do?

Beck comforted his intruding paranoia by reminding himself that there's a whole cast of people, he's probably just after one of the side chicks so he uses rehearsals to see her. Beck smiled at his rationale and texted Jade about tonight. He had the hottest, most confident and scariest girl in school, no one would, or could, go after her with him around anyway. With this in mind, he decided to surprise her.

The minute school finished he went straight to the local mall.

* * *

"Seriously Ryder, I can't stay for rehearsal this late. I have something called a 'life' you know," Jade lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Fine. Since you're leaving early today, we'll have to practice tomorrow. The play is in a few days, Jade." Jade kept her arms crossed and gave him a pointed look. "Please, I have to do well on this," Ryder said, almost taking on a whine.

"Wait, you said this play was a 'side project'?" Jade narrowed her eyes, beginning to see through his "passionate about acting/tortured artist" hot-boy facade.

Ryder shook his head, plastered his confident yet sincere smile back on his face and took a step closer to Jade, "It's both. I love acting and directing but it's also for a grade. Listen, we're almost done, please help me out on this? You're an incredible actress," he paused and Jade reluctantly nodded her head in agreement.

Before Jade could move away, Ryder put his hand on her shoulder, his face a little too close to hers as he spoke earnestly, "I'm so lucky to even get to spend this much time with you, working on something we both love doing. Thank you, Jade."

"Alright, alright. I'll come tomorrow," Jade replied. He did sound genuine.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow," Ryder squeezed her shoulder lightly before grabbing his bag and taking off.

Jade sighed and took her phone out to let Beck know she would be coming over.

* * *

"Beck, what the shiz?!" Jade gasped as she took a step into the RV. Candles lit up the place, _The Scissoring: Limited Edition_ DVD sat on the bed, dead rose petals covered the floor and, in front of the large fan in the corner, three wrapped presents were stacked up.

"This is awesome!" Jade cried, turning to hug Beck before taking a seat on the floor by the presents. "Why did you get me presents?"

"We never celebrated you getting the part and, well, because I've missed you," Beck answered with a smile and a shrug. Jade stood up and kissed Beck.

"Thank you, babe." Jade remembered rehearsing the final scene of the play last week and how she scared herself by almost forgetting she had a boyfriend. It was an intense scene.

Beck leaned down and kissed her some more but there was a lack of passion. He broke away and said, "you want to open your gifts, don't you?" Jade kissed his cheek and sat back down.

One gift was a brand new pair of scissors, sleek and shiny and made of sterling silver. Jade quickly put it back in the clear case it came in, not wanting to get them dirty. Another was a stuffed animal- an all black bunny with a pink nose. Jade hid her smile when she opened that one, not wanting to look like a teenage fool that liked stuffed animals. The last was a Christmas dress, one that looked more like lingerie than anything else.

Jade thanked him and smirked at the last gift. "You know it's only September, right?"

"Yup," Beck said, his face matching her smirk. "I just saw it and thought 'Jade would like this.' You know, spur of the moment shopping." Jade just shook her head at him.

"It is never too early for Christmas though," Jade said suggestively. She winked and began to change into it. Beck bit his lip from smiling too widely.

"Well, the tops a bit big but, if you're lucky, I'll grow into it."

Jade turned around after changing and happiness consumed Beck. He'd have to call and thank Victoria's Secret later.

She looked stunning and sexy...and Beck was reminded that he got to have her _, Jade freaking West,_ as his girlfriend.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world," Beck muttered under his breath as he looked at Jade in amazement.

With his use of the word "lucky" Jade's heart rate quickened, reminding her of what Ryder said hours earlier.

"Listen, Beck, about the play-

"I don't care," Beck grabbed Jade and lifted her up just enough so that she could wrap her legs around him. Her hair fell in his face a bit but he couldn't stop staring into her eyes. "Jade, I know this may sound like an exaggeration but I swear, you are genuinely the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Jade gasped quietly before locking her lips to Becks, any ounce of guilt she had previously disappeared for the moment.

Once the dress had fallen to the floor and the pair were laying content on his bed, _The Scissoring_ playing on his small TV on the wall across from his bed, Jade sighed and remembered she had to tell him about the play. She shut her eyes and was glad Beck couldn't see her face from their spooning position.

Jade started speaking with confidence, but her voice declined to a quiet mumble by the end of her sentence: "So Ryder made a drastic change to the play awhile ago...He kind of just made the play about a vampire and a werewolf..."

A skeptical look crossed Beck's face, "What do you mean? The play is just you and Ryder?"

"Yeah," Jade didn't feel the need to say anything more than that.

With a sigh Beck said his words slowly and carefully, "Jade, earlier today I heard a rumor that he flirts and uses the girls he works with just for a grade."

Jade narrowed her eyes and flipped over to face him. "What're trying to say, Beck? I'm easily manipulated?"

"I just wanted to let you know," his voice went an octave higher in an effort to not sound accusing.

"Well, he hasn't tried anything on me. Even if he did I'd-I'd quit the play," Jade's voice faltered at the end and she flipped over to their previous position with her back to him and his arm around her. However, Beck ignored that and chose to concentrate on her words instead.

 _See? No reason to worry, man,_ Beck reassured himself, but subconsciously pulls her closer to him nonetheless.

"I wouldn't want you to quit the play, babe," says Beck.

"So you don't care if Ryder makes a move?" Jade asked before she could think it over.

"I trust you," his voice went an octave higher again.

Neither of them speak for a long time and Beck eventually turns off the movie so the only light coming in is the moonlight.

His words echo through Jades' mind. As she thinks them over she realizes her sadistic side is making an appearance. _Doesn't he care if Ryder makes a move? Even if he trusts me, shouldn't he be making a bigger deal out of this?_

Jade closes her eyes and whispers, "Say you love me."

"I love you," Beck answers. He feels Jade's body relax and closes his eyes to fall asleep with her.

* * *

Beck opens his eyes groggily and stretches out. He reaches over for Jade but finds his bed half empty. Confused, he checks his phone to see it's 1:00 PM.

 _Wow, can't believe I slept so late._ Sitting up he unlocks his phone, expecting to see a text from Jade. Instead, his only text is from Andre asking if he wanted to get lunch. Quickly typing back "yeah man," he opens his texting conversation with Jade to see if he missed a message.

Beck gets up from his bed feeling unnecessarily worried about where she might be, until he finds a small note next to a used coffee mug.

 _Went to play practice, see you tonight._ He thinks about her "play practice." Returning to what she said last night, Beck's heart began to speed up a bit. It's just her and Ryder, everyday after school. It's always just been her and Ryder practicing. Even now, she's ditching him once again to rehearse with that guy.

 _He must know she has a boyfriend if they're spending all this time together..._

Just in case, Beck decides it's best to call her.

After several rings, Jade finally picks up.

"Beck," Jade mutters into the phone, her voice oozing annoyance. "I'm at play rehearsal. I left a note on the counter. Bye."

With that, the line cuts out. Beck takes a deep breath. _It's cool, they're serious about their craft_ , Beck rationalizes.

* * *

10 texts later, Jade groans. "Want me to get him off your back?" Ryder jokes. When Jade just shakes her head, Ryder looks down with a guilty look.

"Listen, I understand if you want to go and spend time with your boyfriend, we can practice some other time," he says dejectedly. The seemingly heartless, mean-and-scary Jade disappears, leaving only her toxic desire to encourage a jealous Beck.

"No, no I can stay for as long as necessary," Jade smirked with a secretive look in her eye. "By the way, I think the play should end with a kiss."

Ryder bit his lip, cocked his head and returned Jade's devious smirk as he spoke, "I think that would be a great idea. In fact, we should probably practice that now..."

Ryder started to lean in but Jade West is _not_ a cheater. "No. We're saving that for the actual play," Jade scooted her chair a bit farther away from him. "Let's rehearse the opening scene again, where I almost kill you."

"Out of love," Ryder adds, before saying his first line.

"Right," Jade mumbles. She turns her phone on silent, hoping to be surprised with more texts when she checks her phone later.

* * *

Beck sits on the edge of his bed holding his head waiting for Jade to respond and Andre to arrive. As much as they dislike Sinjin, they asked him to join them for lunch, mostly just to get a ride that way their parents didn't have to drive them. **(A/N: I'm not sure if Sinjin is their age or Trina's age, but for the story he's a year older than them)**

Beck pops up from his spot the second he hears a car pull up. Walking outside, Beck sighs at the decrepit car and gets in the backseat.

"Hi Beck," Sinjin turns to look at him from the front. "Please just drive," Beck says. Sinjin nods and starts going.

"Not to be intrusive," Beck sighs nervous to hear what Sinjin would say, "but where's Jade?"

"She's just at play rehearsal," Beck said.

"Let's play some tunes," Andre says, breaking the silent tension and putting the radio on. Sinjin ignores him though and talks over the music.

"I hear the play is just with Ryder and Jade."

"Yep."

"Interesting..." Sinjin's voice trails off, letting Beck's imagination run wild again as it returns to its anxious state.

* * *

"Wow, it's already 3:00. Hey, do you want to grab lunch at Karaoke Dokie?" Ryder asks. Jade thinks it over.

"Okay. But only because I didn't bring food and you're buying me lunch," Jade replied matter-of-factly.

Ryder laughs, "Woah, who said I was buying you lunch?"

"Me," Jade said while grabbing her bag and walking out of the theater.

* * *

"Sinjin, I can't believe your car broke down," Andre crossed his arms and kicked the ground. They were only three blocks away from Karaoke Dokie.

"I can," Sinjin replied in a quiet, creepy voice.

"Listen, Andre can't take it anymore, he looks like he's gonna pass out and I'm starving. I hope the tow service gets here soon. We're walking over now," Beck huffed and he and Andre walked off.

"They always leave eventually…"

Tired and sweating from walking, Beck and Andre plop down at the first table they see. A waitress comes over and they immediately order, more than ready for food.

Beck checks his phone again to see if Jade answered his texts. _What could she possibly be doing that she can't take a few seconds to answer her phone?_

"Um, Beck," Andre says with caution. Beck exuded annoyance and Andre didn't want to enter his line of fire. "Jade's over there. With Ryder." Andre grimaces as Beck turns to see Jade and Ryder chatting away at one of the side tables.

"I guess they had a good rehearsal and are celebrating with lunch," Beck nods his head trying to believe what he's saying.

Rather than get up, Beck sat at the table and examined from afar. Ryder's obnoxious smirk practically etched onto his face. Ryder talking animatedly while Jade's face looked expressionless. Beck took a sip of his soda without breaking his concentration from his girlfriend and this older dude. Looking at them longer, Beck noticed Ryder's hand reach out and touch Jade's. Squinting his eyes, Beck also realizes Ryder's gaze continuously drifts downward, to his girlfriend's-

Beck jumped up and through gritted teeth told Andre, "I'm going over to say hey."

Jade watched his eyes go straight to her cleavage again. Every freaking time she leaned forward to take a bite of her salad. She stopped caring at this point. Having threatened him the last two times she noticed, it was clear he knew the risks.

"Hey, Jade!" Beck called as he ran up to them. Jade looked up and smiled; relieved to talk to someone that wasn't Ryder, particularly if that someone was her boyfriend.

"Beck!" Beck ignored her response and sat down next to Jade, kissed her lips with a bit more passion than she expected and immediately put his arm around her shoulder.

Beck spoke before he could think and, with a faux smile, said, "So, you're the guy taking up all my girlfriend's time?" Jade looked over at him, surprised at his snappiness.

Ryder was quick to counter him though as he replied, "And you're the guy that texts her thirty times a day."

Beck lets out a laugh absent of actual humor. "I just wanted to come over to tell you to watch your boundaries." Beck's voice turned dark as he continued, "She's not one of those girls you can just manipulate. I'm also not going anywhere, so watch yourself man."

Ryder only shook his head in response, "Back off, kid. I can make sure you never have a part in a play for the four years you're at this school." Beck narrowed his eyes.

"I wouldn't mind that at all, as long as it means you'll keep your hands off my girlfriend."

"Perfect," Ryder brought his glare to Jade as he spoke. "Jade, you're out of the play…Although I did appreciate your idea about the kissing scene- OW."

Jade kicked Ryder's calf under the table before he could finish his sentence. Her body buzzed with adrenaline as Beck lifted her chin to kiss her again. Ryder stood up from the table, speechless and glaring as he walked off.

"When did you get here?" Jade asked, playing with the hem of Beck's plaid shirt.

"About ten minutes ago."

"I didn't think you'd care that I was spending more time with another guy. You seemed fine last night."

"Maybe last night I was fine, but I've been a wreck all day," Beck chuckled and held up his cell phone as proof. "Just thinking about you hanging out with that gank," Beck shuddered at the thought.

"Who's the jealous one now?" Jade teased as she threw her legs over Beck's. Her face dropped from a smile to a pout in an instant.

"You smell terrible."

"Yeah…"

Jade didn't move, rather, she let Beck hold her closer. "I'm sorry that you lost the part."

Jade shrugged. With a devious smirk, Jade said, "It's alright. The play is in two days so he can't replace me now. With no leading lady, his whole play fails, which means that he'll also fail the project."

"I love when you sabotage things. It's incredibly hot," Beck commends her. Smiling, Jade cocked her head to the side and brought his face to hers.

Beck quickly pulled away to check his phone, finding a text from Andre saying he went home. Yes.

Beck looked back at Jade and, with a wink, said, "I think it's time we get back to my RV."

* * *

 **A/N: I know it took a while to get to the jealous Beck scene, but I wanted to portray him as close to his character as possible (which I hope I did). Also, definitely not my best writing but I hope you enjoyed! :)  
**


End file.
